


First Secrets

by enochianpotato



Series: First Secrets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, SPN family, Spn fandom, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, The Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, fan fic, fan fiction, supernatural family, the spn family, the spn fandom, the supernatural family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochianpotato/pseuds/enochianpotato





	1. Secrets

You and your father, Bobby, were visiting Sam and Dean to discuss a case you were working on. You’ve known the Winchesters since you were little, and they were like brothers to you. Over the past months you and Dean had been dating, but you kept it a secret. If Bobby found out that you were dating he would not take it too well. He was always talking to you about how dangerous it could be.

Bobby and Sam sat and talked eagerly about what the best tactics were. You and Dean sat and exchanged flirty looks without the others noticing.  
"What do you say Y/N?" Bobby asked, and looked at you. You quickly looked away from Dean and looked at Bobby with a serious face expression. "Sounds like a good plan." You did your best to sound interested in what was going on and Sam nodded slowly. "It’s better than to just run right into the nest." Dean said and winked at you. You blushed a little, and covered it with your hands. Although you and Dean had been dating for some time, you still blushed when he did that.  
  
You left the conversation to go to the bathroom, and Sam turned the computer on to show Bobby where the nest possibly was located. You washed your hands, and looked at yourself in the mirror. You had dark circles under your eyes, because of the lack of sleep. No that it bothered you anyway.

You went out in the hallway, and headed for the library when Dean came out of nowhere and dragged you with him around a corner. He pushed you carefully against the wall and pressed his soft lips on yours. He laid a hand on your cheek and smiled. "What are you doing here? My dad is going to find out that we’re dating if you keep disappearing when I do." You said and peaked around the corner. Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Relax. They think I went to the kitchen to get something to eat." He gave you a look that only Dean Winchester could give you. You hit him carefully and straightened your t-shirt. You smiled at him and walked towards the library again.

Bobby stood up from the chair, and grabbed the car keys from the table. Sam closed the computer and stood up too.  
"I’ll stay here tonight and work a little more on the case. Sam and Dean have an extra guest room which I can borrow." You said and walked over to Bobby. He looked at you and one of the corners of his mouth curled up in a smile. "My little girl. You’re starting to get big. Watch yourself and if anything happens… Anything-" "Call me." You finished the sentence for him. He gave you a hug and Sam walked him out.

Dean was suddenly behind you and pinched your ass carefully. You jumped and turned around with an open mouth.  
"Oh you didn’t." You said with a low voice and giggled. He smiled a beautiful, wide, smile and winked at you. You pushed him carefully, and sat down in the chair that Bobby sat in. Dean started to massage your shoulders. You head fell slightly backwards, this was what you needed right now. "We can’t do this anymore, Dean." You said. Sam came into the room again, and Dean stopped massaging you. You sat up straight and cleared your throat. "Is there anything specific you want me to search for? I’ll take my computer to the guest room, it’s easier to concentrate if I am alone." Sam looked at you and nodded short. "It’s nothing specific we need to find out at the moment. Bobby and I found the information we need." You stood up and went to the guest room.

Soon after, Dean came into the room and closed the door behind him. He fell down beside you and looked up in the ceiling. "When are you going to tell Bobby about us?" He asked and turned his head to you. You shook your head and looked at him. "I can’t tell him. He would’ve killed us both. Me because I would date you, and you for dating his daughter!" You laughed and Dean smiled. He laid his hand in yours.

You ran your hand through his hair and kissed him. He lifted you on top of him, and embraced you.  
The door opened, and you looked shocked in that direction. Sam stood in the doorway with big eyes. You jumped of Dean and rubbed a hand over your mouth.

"I can explain!" You said quick, and Dean sat up. "I was reading online and Dean was going to help me and then we just started kissing… and-" Sam cut you off, and shook his head while smiling an excusing smile. "I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just wanted to say that you left your computer at the table." You face palmed yourself, and Sam backed out of the room closing the door. You looked at Dean and you laughed. Dean patted on the bed beside him, and you continued what you were doing.

You woke up from a nightmare you had and looked around in the room. You got calmer when you saw Dean sleeping beside you. He always looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Dean grunted and tightened his grip around your waist.

 "Good morning." He said with a groggy voice. "Good morning." You said and kissed his forehead. You got out of the covers and started to pick up your clothes. You found your jeans laying by the door, your t-shirt on top of the closet and your socks laying almost under the bed. Dean smiled and run his fingers through his hair. You got dressed and threw Dean’s clothes at the bed.

Sam was sitting in the same spot he did yesterday, and it looked like he could use some hours of sleep. "Have you been up all night, Sam?" You asked and cocked an eyebrow as you sat down beside him. He smiled his usual smile and nodded. Dean came into the room and held his phone with the screen towards you. "You told Bobby that I am dating Y/N?" Dean asked and pulled his brows together. You looked shocked at Sam, and waited for an answer. Sam looked at you both and shrugged his shoulders. "I didn’t know it was a big deal. We were talking yesterday and he was wondering if Y/N had found out anything else, and I told him that you’d gone to bed. He then asked if Y/N was sleeping alone, and I told him that you were there… Sorry." He stood up and Dean rubbed a hand over his face.  
  
"Well, this is going to be a fun day." You mumbled and headed for the kitchen to get some coffee.


	2. Everything at once

The phone in your pocket vibrated and you picked it up, looking at the screen.  
**Dad:** Sam told me that you are dating Dean, is this true? You sighed and clicked the screen to replay.  
**You:** Yes. But it’s probably not as bad as you think. You took down a mug from the kitchen cabinet and placed it at the counter. You filled the coffee machine with coffee and started it.  
**Dad:** Oh really? I’ll be down right away. " _Fuck_." You said low to yourself as the coffee machine started to make sounds. You could smell fresh coffee, and answered the text.  
**You:** Ok. Drive carefully. The roads are slippery this early. Love you. Your stomach hurt, and you really didn’t want to talk to him about this right now. You took a deep breath and poured the fresh brewed coffee in you mug, and headed for the library again. Dean sat on a chair and talked with Sam, and they looked pretty happy.  
"Dad is on his way here. He wanted to talk about us…" You said and looked at Dean. His smile disappeared from his face and he swallowed hard.

 You sipped the warm coffee and read an old book you’d brought from home. You hid because you didn’t want anyone to find it. It was your book. You picked up your phone and stared at the screen. It’s been almost one and a half hour since you heard from Bobby, and you started to get worried about him.

**You:** Dad, is everything alright? You pressed the send button, and locked the screen.   
Your mind started to wander, and you thought about what you were going to say to him about you and Dean. You sat and moved your feet to a beat from a song you didn’t know the name of, and looked at the clock change numbers, minute after minute. Sam came into the room, and sat down beside you. Your phone started to vibrate and you picked up without looking at the number. "Dad?" You closed the book and placed it on the table, giving the phone call your full attention. You felt the time move slow and you heard a continusly beeping sound. Your eyes got warm and everything was in slowmotion. You dropped the phone, and it fell to the floor. Sam was surprised about your reaction to the phone call, and got up from the chair. Tears were flowing down your cheeks and you tried to stand up. Sam embraced you in a hug, and removed hair locks from your face.  
"Are you ok Y/N? What happened? Tell me." He cupped your cheeks and looked you straight in the eyes. You sobbed and wrapped your arms around him. "It’s dad. He is in the hospital." Your voice shivered and Sam’s eyes got big. You tried to stand up, but without luck. He helped you and took you to Dean. Dean jumped out of the chair when he saw you, and took over for Sam, holding you up. "We have to go to the hospital, now." Sam picked up the car keys, and went out to the garage. Dean picked you up, and walked out to the car. He sat you down by the car, and opened the door for you.

The ride to the hospital felt like it took forever. You stared out the window at the landscape passing, as Dean drove. People smiled, and children laughed. For them it was just a normal day, but for you it wasn’t. It felt like you had been stricken by lightning. Sam and Dean extchanged worried looks and you pressed your head to the cold car window. You tried your best to wrap your head around the situation but all you could think of was Bobby.

The smell of hospital exploded in your face as you hurried down the white corridor to the room where Bobby was. You found the door, and your heart pounded in your chest. You felt the tears fill your eyes as you pushed the door open. It felt like it was made of steel. Bobby laid on a hospital bed, with closed eyes. You sobbed and sat down beside him, taking his hand and squeeze it carefully. His eyes opened and he looked at you with a faint smile. "Dad." You whispered, and your voice broke. He blinked a couple of times, and took a deep breath. "Don’t cry, Y/N. I will be alright in no time. The doctors said it was a heart attack, and they said it was going to be fine." You smiled and felt a tear run down your cheek. Sam and Dean showed up and they looked a bit stressed.  
"How are you feeling, Bobby?" Sam asked and drag a chair to the other side of the bed. Bobby smiled and shrugged his shoulders carefully. Dean sat down beside you, and took your hand. "Could’ve been better." Bobby answered truthfully. "Now, even if I am laying in this bed, we have to talk about you two." He pointed his fingers at you and Dean. You felt a lump in your throat and didn’t know what to say. Dean laid his head in his hands and sighed.  
"Bobby… I’ve been going out with Y/N for a couple of months now. And I just want to assure you that she is safe with me. I would never do anything to hurt her. She is my everything. I love her." Dean looked Bobby in his eyes and Bobby nodded slowly. "I was going to say that you are both idiots, but I knew this day would come. And I wanted to tell you that I am glad that she ended up with you, Dean." You swallowed the lump away and looked shocked at you father. "She could’ve ended up with some scumbag that would’ve broken her heart, but I know that you will stick with her until the end. Now, let’s not be so emotional here. Get your asses out of here and get something to eat. I will be out tomorrow." Bobby said and waved his hands at you. You smiled and kissed his cheek before standing up.

When you got home, Dean and you started to talk about the fact that he said he loved you. He had never told you that. "You never told me you loved me, Dean." You said silent and placed a beer in front of him. He looked at you with a raised eyebrow. "Well… I hadn’t found the right time. But now you know, is that a bad thing?" He took a swig of the beer and looked suspicious at you. You cocked an eyebrow and crossed your hands over your chest. "No, I am not saying it’s a bad thing. I’m just saying that I was a bit surprised." You sat down. "So you thought that I didn’t love you?" He pulled his brows together and you felt the anger rise inside of you. This was not a talk you wanted to have right now, with everything going on. You rolled your eyes. "Oh my God, Dean! Why do you have to question everything?!" You yelled and slammed your palm into the table. He licked his lips and sat the beer on the table. "I don’t like that you take that tone to me, Y/N." He said with a low voice. The anger boiled inside you, and you let out an irritated sigh. "You are such an asshole sometimes, Dean! My dad is in the hospital because of a heart attack and you get the world to revolve around you, because you don’t think I love you! Just because I haven’t said those words yet, doesn’t mean I don’t!" You tightened your jaw and took a step closer to Dean. He stood up, and you could clearly see that he was angry. "Oh just shut up, Y/N. You are making this a lot bigger than it has to be, and you know it!" He said through clenched teeth. You felt your palm burning and you wanted to slap him, but you didn’t. "I’m going to bed." You said and turned your back on Dean.

You rolled over to your side and pushed Dean in his shoulder. You had been listening to him snoring for half an hour and you started to get annoyed. Usually it didn’t bother you, but because of the big fight earlier it bothered you, and you were still mad at him. He grunted and his head fell to the other side. He stopped snoring.  _Thank God!_ You thought to yourself and tried to sleep again. When you were floating between being awake and sleeping Dean snored even higher. You stood up from the bed and ripped the pillow away from Dean. He grunted again and turned around snoring like never before. You let out an irritated grunt and stomped out in the hallway.  _Fuck it. I’m not sleeping in the library._ You walked over to Sam’s bedroom door and knocked softly on it four times.  
The door opened and a sleepy, shirtless, Sam appeared. "Hey.. Dean is snoring too loud and I was wondering if I could sleep here?" You pulled the pillow to your stomach and looked at Sam with puppy eyes. He yawned and scratched his chest right above the anti-possession tattoo. "Sure, Y/N." He said and went back to the bed. You closed the door behind you and sat down at the couch you’d placed there so Sam could sit there and read. Sam looked at you and cocked an eyebrow. "Aren’t you going to sleep in the bed?" He asked, clearly surprised. You looked at him and stood up. "Oh.. yes. I just thought that… You know.." you shrugged your shoulders and sat down at the bed. "Look, Y/N… Dean can be a jerk sometimes, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care." Sam stroked a lock of hair away from your face. He hesitated to take his hand away and cupped your cheek. You smiled and looked at him. "I know, Sam. Thank you." You leaned over to him and kissed his cheek before crawling into the bed. You placed your pillow by the headboard and laid down. You soon fell asleep, and had a wonderful dream.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean’s voice rung out in your dream and you were soon awake. Dean walked fast over to Sam, who was lying next to you, and dragged him out of the bed. "We have one fight and you think it is ok to go behind my back and steal her from me?" Dean spat out, and pushed Sam up against the wall. You got up, and tried to pull Deans arm away from him. "Let him go, Dean! He didn’t do anything!" You screamed. Dean pushed you away, and turned to Sam again. "Dean, I didn’t do anything! We didn’t do anything! Did you really think she would cheat on you? With me?!" Sam frowned and pushed Dean back. "She came crying to you, and you welcomed her with open arms." Dean said through clenched teeth. Sam snorted and shook his head. "Do you hear yourself Dean? Y/N is a beautiful girl, and you should be happy that you’re together. And if you think I would do anything like that to you, you don’t know me." Sam grabbed a shirt, and walked past Dean.


	3. Intoxicated

Dean followed Sam out in the hallway and before Sam could do anything Dean threw a punch at him. The punch hit Sam like a sledgehammer, and he fell to the floor. Your eyes got big and you ran to Dean, and pushed him away from Sam. "Dean, he didn’t do anything! Leave him alone!" You shouted. Dean looked at you and pushed you to the wall. "Shut up… " Dean hissed and turned to Sam again. "Dean! I told you! We didn’t do anything!" Sam got to his feet again, and blood gushed from his nose. Dean hit him again but Sam managed to duck under it. Sam punched Dean in his stomach, making him gasp for air. Dean spun around Sam and hit him a couple of times before you went in between them, trying to break up the fight. Dean pushed you away, and gave you an angry look. "You’re both lying! I knew it was a bad idea to take you with me Y/N." Your heart sank to the bottom of your chest and tears trickled forth in your eyes. Sam held his hand to his cheek and breathed heavily as I stood in a position to hit, if Dean was going to attack again. Dean wiped away blood from his mouth, and Sam took a step towards him. "Dean, relax." He said with a reached out hand. Dean furrowed his brows and tightened his jaws. Before anyone of you could say anything, Dean jumped Sam and they both fell to the ground. You grabbed Dean’s arm and pushed him off Sam. He looked at you and pushed you away, forcing you to fall to the floor. Dean hit Sam when he was laying down and you started to cry. "Stop it!" You screamed as loud as you could. Castiel showed up, and you got to your feet. Castiel looked shocked and you told him the best you could what happened.

Castiel walked over to Sam and Dean, and dragged Dean off Sam. Sam sat up and he did not look good. Blood was gushing from his nose and mouth, and bruises had started to show in his face. Dean bled from his mouth and he had a blue eye. Some bruises started to show in his face as well. Castiel gripped Dean’s shirt and looked him in his eyes. Dean shook Castiel’s hand off his shirt and straightened it before he turned around and walked away. You went over to Sam, and helped him to get back on his feet. "I’m so sorry, Sam…" you said with a muted voice and wiped away your tears. Sam tried to smile, but his expression was made in pain.

Sam and you sat down by the table in the library and Sam explained what happened to Castiel. Castiel had a strict face expression and nodded. "Where’s Dean?" You asked. Castiel moved a little, like he was uncomfortable. "He left…" He answered. Sam looked down at the table and laid his hand on his shoulder. You furrowed your brows and stood up. Castiel looked at you with clear blue eyes and an expression of pain shot over his face and was gone as fast as it appeared. "Where did he go?" You asked and walked towards Castiel. He took a step back. "I… I don’t know…" He answered truthfully.

**Dean’s POV**  
  
I parked baby outside a diner, and turned off the engine.

_God damn… I never thought they would do anything like that… Should I listen to them, or should I take what I saw as a fact…?_

I turned on the car again and drove up to a bar nearby. As I walked in to the bar, I noticed something was wrong. A feeling in my stomach that told me it was a bad idea to drink. "Double whiskey." I said to the bartender as I sat down at the bar stool. He nodded to me, and handed me the half full glass. I looked at it as I stirred it around before downing it all down. "Another one, please." The bartender looked at me as he poured me another drink. "Rough night?" He asked. I nodded and downed the second glass of whiskey. "You bet." I answered and looked back at the other people in the bar.

A girl dressed in a mini-skirt and a black crop top with the writing “I went to hell” walked over to me and sat down at the stool beside me. "Hey there, handsome…" She said seductively and bit her lip. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and took a swig of the beer I was now holding in my hand. "Hey…" I answered and looked at the wall again. She leaned over the counter and placed her hand on mine. "What’s up with that crop top anyway? Did you go to hell?" I asked irritated and took another swig. She laughed and shook her head. "No silly! There is no hell." She said with a smile. I looked at her and snorted. She looked a bit offended but I couldn’t really care less. "There is a placed called hell. There is a heaven too but it’s broken. God is some guy sitting in front of his computer all day, writing, and the angels are everywhere trying their best to act human. Demons crawl all over the place, looking for people who are foolish enough to make a deal and Lucifer himself is locked in the cage, after the apocalypse." I said and drank the rest of the beer. The girl looked shocked at me and blinked several times. "Apocalypse? There has never been such a thing as an apocalypse…" She said silent and looked at me with wide open eyes. "You’re welcome." I said and winked at her as I placed some money on the counter and walked out the bar.

**Your POV**  
  
You laid on the bed, almost asleep when Sam knocked softly on the door making you grunt. He walked through the open door and sat down at the bed, and laid a hand on you. You smiled a faint smile at him as you turned around so you could look him in the eyes. "He’ll be back, right?" You asked with a yawn and blinked a few times to get the sleep away from your eyes. Sam nodded and looked up at the wall. You had painted a huge paining of a night sky with shooting stars. In the middle you had painted the impala, Dean, Sam and yourself. You were facing a long road, so you were standing with your backs to the person looking at the picture. "Wow, you are really talented." Sam said with a smile, and stood up to examine the picture closer. You shrugged and looked down. "Thanks… I call it Fallen Angels…" You said and met Sam’s eyes. He smiled a little and took a few steps to get a better look at it. "Are those…" You nodded and walked up beside him. "Those stars that you see are actually angels." You explained. Sam laid a hand around your shoulder and dragged you in to a hug. It was nice having a friend like Sam. A friend that also was like a brother. Castiel showed up at the door and cleared his throat. You broke the hug up and looked at him. "Hey, I never think I got your name. Who are you?" You asked and held out a hand. Castiel looked at your hand and had a puzzled expression on his face. "I am Castiel… An Angel of the Lord." He said and looked at you hand. You let it down and gave Sam a look before turning to Castiel again. "Nice to meet Castiel, my name is Y/N." You answered and flashed him a smile.

After a couple of minutes you got Sam and Castiel to join you to play truth and dare with a twist. Every time someone hesitated to come with a question or a dare you had to drink. Castiel went out to buy some alcohol and you and Sam prepared the place in the library for the game. Castiel came back with two plastic bags filled with bottles.  
"Ok, let’s begin!" You said happily and spun the bottle.

After a two hours Sam and you were too drunk to pour the drinks yourself, so you had to drink straight from the bottle. "Cas… How are you even… Are you even slightly drunk…??" You exclaimed as you took another swig of the bottle. Castiel looked at you and shook his head. Sam laughed and clapped his hands. "Y/N, he can’t be drunk unless he… heh.. Unless he drinks a whole liquor store!" Sam said and laughed so hard he got tears in his eyes. You laughed with him, and your head spun around in circles. It was good to laugh. Castiel smiled and shook his head. " I will never understand you humans.." He said, and zapped himself away. "Wha… HE’S GONE!" You laughed and looked at Sam. He laid back and laughed so his body shook. Castiel shoved up a few moment later, wobbling back and forth. "Are you drunk Cas??" Sam asked and sat clumsily up. You giggled and took another sip of the bottle. "Yes, I am very intoxicated right now." He said and sat down at the floor. You spun the bottle again, and it landed on Castiel. "Truth or dare?" Sam asked and picked up another bottle from the floor. Castiel looked up at the ceiling and back at Sam. "Dare." He answered. Sam smiled an evil smile and pointed at Castiel. "Yooouuu, have to kiss Y/N!" He said and chuckled. You put a hand in front of your mouth and giggled. Castiel closed his eyes and smiled. You leaned over to him, and pressed your lips against his. Sam laughed and clapped his hands again, as you sat back down. Castiel smiled a shy smile and blushed slightly. You giggled and spun the bottle. Sam. "Truth or dare, Sam??" You asked and took another sip of the bottle. "Dare!" He said and took a sip as well. "You have to kiss Castiel too!" You exclaimed and laughed so hard you had to lay down for a moment. Sam slapped your thigh playfully and leaned over to Castiel and kissed him. "You thought I would chicken out, didn’t you?!" Sam asked and laughed in your face. You snorted and stuck out your tongue to him as you made a face.

After a couple of more rounds you were so drunk Castiel had to carry you to your room. He laid you down on the bed, and turned around starting to walk towards the door. "Cas, you have to help me. I can’t get these freaking jeans off myself." You said in a drunken slur. Castiel turned to you again and walked over to the bed. He gently unbuttoned your jeans and slipped them off you. You sat up and dragged your t-shirt over your head, throwing it at the floor. "Thank you." You said and fell back on the bed. "No problem. Good night, Y/N." He said and walked out the door. When he closed the bedroom door he met Dean in the hallway. "Hey…" Dean said. "Hey." Castiel answered and walked towards the library to get Sam to bed. Dean walked in to the room, and found you lying on the bed in your lingerie. Dean felt the blood boil in his veins, but closed the bedroom door and took off his shirt as he walked over to the bed. "Y/N. We have a lot to talk about." Dean said through clenched teeth as he unbuttoned his jeans.


	4. Demon

The next morning you woke up from a high thud and felt the headache wash over you. You groaned in pain and rolled over to your side, only to find Dean sleeping next to you. Your noses were pushed against each other, and you felt his breath tickle against your skin. You propped up on your elbows and looked around in the room. Books that normally stood in the bookshelf were laying spread on the floor, the lamp on the night stand were by the door, the curtains were dragged down and laid as a veil over the desktop chair and Dean’s clothes were all over the place. You squinted and tried to remember what happened, but you couldn’t remember anything.

You carefully got out of the covers and started to gather up your clothes, when Dean grunted and moved. "Hey…" He said in a groggy voice. You turned around and held your clothes clumsily in your hands as Dean let his eyes glide over your body. "Hey…" you answered and sat down at the bed, placing the pile of clothes beside you. Dean looked at you again with a smirk and dragged a hand through his hair. "You… uh… are you still mad at me?" You asked and looked away from his emerald green eyes and took a deep breath, bracing yourself for the worst. He sat up, and rubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah, about that… When I came home yesterday, you were pretty much so wasted that I didn’t get the chance to talk to you. I wasn’t sober enough to remember asking anyway, and I saw Cas leaving your room just to find you lying on the bed in your lingerie… I got so angry that I didn’t know what to do…" Dean paused and you opened your mouth as you were about to say something. Dean looked at you with an excusing smile and continued. "So when I finally got to talk to you, we drifted off because you were angry with me as well… " You cut him off. "So we had angry sex…?" You asked and stood up, taking your clothes on. Dean nodded and whispered “yeah”.

You walked out to the main room and found Sam passed out on the couch and Castiel on the floor. You giggled and felt the taste of the last shot you took. You shook your body and made a face in disgust. "Morning sleepy heads!" You sang as you shook Castiel. His eyes shot wide open and he took a sharp breath. You laughed as you moved over to Sam, shaking him as well. He groaned and jammed his eyes shut to avoid getting more light in his eyes. "What happened?" Sam muttered and dragged a pillow over his head. "I don’t know. For me it’s all black." You answered and walked out to the kitchen. A fresh brewed cup of coffee stood on the counter as you walked into the kitchen and Dean sat by the kitchen table, poised to eat the sandwich laying on a plate. You grabbed the mug and walked over to him, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks." You murmured and walked out in the main room again.

Castiel sat in the couch beside Sam and they both looked like they had been to hell and back. When you got closer you could hear that they were talking about last night, and you got curious. You sat down beside Sam, and he took the mug of coffee from you, taking a swig and gave it back to you. You pretended to be offended and he flashed you a smile. "We were just talking about what happened last night." Castiel said and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Apparently we both kissed Cas…" Sam said silent and looked down at the floor. At first you giggled but when Castiel looked angry at you the giggle turned into a laugh. Sam chuckled. "It’s not funny. And my vessel seems to dislike being what you call “hangover”" Castiel said and laid a hand on his head. Dean appeared and handed Castiel a bottle of aspirin. "Thank you." Castiel said and looked down. Dean nodded as a “you’re welcome”.

The four of you laughed as Castiel told the story, and it seemed like everything was ok between you and Dean again. He gave you a couple of warm smiles and a wink during the conversation, and you felt kind of relieved. Your phone vibrated in your pocket and you fished the phone up. You had 4 unanswered calls from the hospital. A wave of shock hit you like a brick wall and you stood up. Dean, Sam and Castiel looked at you as you walked out the bunker and shut the door. The phone rang twice and you heard a female voice.  
**Female:** Welcome to…  
**You:** My father is he ok? You said fast as you walked back and forth outside the entrance of the bunker.  
**Female:** Who is this?  
**You:** Y/N Singer. I am Bobby Singers daughter. You said and managed to hold your voice steady.  
**Female:** … I think it’s best if you come down to the hospital. She said. You dropped the phone, and you barely heard it hit the ground. A high frequent sound pierced your ear drums and you pressed your hands to your ears as you slowly fell to the ground. You sat on your knees, sobbing violently.

Dean, Sam and Castiel came out, and found you sitting leaned up against the impala. "What’s wrong?" Dean asked with wide eyes, and laid an arm around you. You shook your head, and tried to wipe away the tears. Sam stood in front of you and looked at you, and Castiel did the same thing. "It’s dad… I don’t know wh-w-what it is, b-b-but the lady at the ho-hospital told me to come d-d-down th-th-there. She wouldn’t even tell me wh-what’s wrong." You stuttered and tried to get control over your breath. Dean gave Sam and Castiel a look.

Castiel took Dean’s hand and touched your forehead. You were suddenly sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, and Castiel disappeared. The room was empty, and you went up to the front desk, slamming the desk bell as hard as you could. "Hello?? You yelled frantic with worry, and a young girl came out from a green door. She sat down at the chair and looked at you. "May I help you?" She asked and raised an eyebrow. You ignored her look and nodded. "I am here to see Bobby Singer." You said and placed your elbows on the counter. She stared at them and sighed. You pulled your brows together and looked back at Dean to see if you were the only one seeing this, and he looked as surprised as you. The woman behind the counter started to search on the computer one letter at the time. "How long does it take…?" You asked and tapped your fingers against the surface, the young girl looked at you and shook her head. "No. But if you keep asking me questions it will." She said and turned her attention towards the screen again. You felt deeply offended and a bit angry. You were about to say something when Dean walked over to the counter, and you smiled of the thought of him yell at the girl.

"Son of a bitch… Jo…?" He asked. The young girl looked up and her face cracked up in a large grin. She stood up from the chair and gave Dean a hug over the counter. Her eyes sparkled like a thousand stars as she looked at him, and suddenly it was like reality hit her in the face. "Hey, Dean! How are you?" She asked without paying any attention towards you. Dean shrugged his shoulders and scratched his neck. "Can’t complain." He answered. "How’s Bobby doing, and why are you working at a hospital?" He asked and leaned over the counter, making Jo smile as bright as a sun. "Bobby got out from the hospital yesterday. And I am… uh-" She glared at you and leaned forwards. "I am working a case." She whispered to Dean in his ear. You could only see what she was saying, and now this whole thing started to annoy you. Dean smiled to her, and Jo giggled when she stepped back. "But I got a phone call from the hospital saying that I had to come down here." You said and furrowed your brows. Jo looked at you, and shook her head. "That can’t be possible. Like I said, Bobby got released from the hospital yesterday." Jo said and crossed her arms. You could feel in your stomach that something was wrong, and you took a step back. Dean looked at you, and he must have noticed that something was wrong. He placed his hand on Jo’s and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…" you whispered. Jo glared at you and got a smug smirk on her face. She walked around the counter and stood in front of you.  
"Are you trying to exorcise me…?" She asked with a laugh. You took a deep breath.  
"omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio." You continued. Jo furrowed her eyes, and Dean reached for his knife. You looked at him and shook your head.  
"Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te." Jo clenched her teeth together and her eyes went completely black. She ran towards you, and you both fell to the ground.  
"Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei." Dean said fast and “Jo” glared up at him before punching you hard with a fist. It hit your cheek and you could feel the skin rip open. Jo got up and jumped Dean.  
"Contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt." He said as “Jo” placed her hand around Dean’s neck and he had problems breathing within seconds. You stood up on your feet and pushed “Jo” as hard as you could, she fell to the ground and you sat on top of her, looking her in the eyes as you whispered the last paragraph of the spell.  
"Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi _nos, bitch."_

Black smoke shot from her mouth and headed to the air went in the ceiling. Jo’s body laid completely still on the floor, and you stood up and stumbled back in shock after what had happened. You looked up at Dean. His face had a couple of bruises and a purple line after Jo’s hand started to show on his neck. You wrapped your arms around him, and he pulled you close as you both looked at Jo’s body.

You fished up your from your pocket again, and dialed Bobby’s number. He answered on the second call. "Hey, dad. How are you?" You asked and smiled a little. You could hear that he smiled when you asked. "I’m fine. I got out from the hospital yesterday, but I did not want to disturb you." He said. You smiled and sat down at the couch. "Good. I’m glad to hear." You hung up and Dean walked restless around the waiting room. He looked at you and curled his lips into a smile. Castiel showed up, and looked down at Jo’s body. "She’s not dead." You assured him. He nodded stiff and walked up next to you.  
"Do you want me to take you back to the bunker?" Castiel asked as he placed a hand on your arm. Dean walked over to you both and tucked his hand in his front pocket.  
"Y/N has a really bad cut on her cheek that needs to be stitched. And Jo need a place to lay so we can keep an eye on her." Dean paused. Castiel nodded and dragged you carefully with him to Jo. He zapped you both to the bunker.

"What about Dean?" You asked when you had laid Jo in your bed, and tucked the covers around her. Castiel had a smile on his face.  
"Dean wanted to check if there were more demons in the hospital." Castiel explained as you walked out the room, towards the main room. Sam sat in the couch with his laptop on his lap, engrossed in the internet world. He closed it as you go closer, and he furrowed his brows and stood up.  
"What happened?" He asked and stroke a thumb over your cheek, under the cut. You shrugged your shoulders.  
"We ran into a Demon, Jo, and when we were exorcising her she hit me." Dean wanted to stay to check the hospital for more demons… I brought Jo back here, and she is resting in my bed for now. You said with a faint smile.  
"You need stitches." Sam said and turned around. He was back as fast as he had left and started to prepare the supplies.

You furrowed your brows and bit you bottom lip hard as the needle went through your skin over and over again. Sam had a soft smile on his face, to assure you that everything is going to be alright.  
"So… How did you know she was a demon?" He asked to take your focus away from the stitching. You shrugged your shoulders lightly. "I had a clue when she was the only one coming out from the door, and the hospital was so quiet." You said with a giggle. He looked you in your eyes and smiled. "And you remembered the whole thing yourself?" He asked once again to take your attention away from the needle. "Yes, I remember the whole thing but Dean helped me. We both said a part." You answered. He shook his head lightly and put a patch over the stitches and packed everything together.

"What am I doing here, and why am wearing some other girls clothes?" Jo asked frustrated as she walked out in the main room. Sam raised his eyebrows and mouthed _good luck_ to you as he grabbed the things and walked away. You took a deep breath, bracing for a storm. Dean had told you stories about Jo, and after what he had told you, you wished you could skip the conversation you now had to have.


End file.
